Rabbit/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Rabbit. Films ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *from inside Pooh? Lunch? Oh, no. Not again. Oh my, oh my, oh my goodness gracious. *No. *puts dishes away Nobody! *into a honey jar I don't think so. It isn't meant to be. *Oh, oh, hello, Pooh Bear. realizes Uh, Pooh Bear! Uh, uh, aha, aha, what a pleasant surprise! And, uh, how about lunch? *lamely And uh, help yourself, Pooh. *head Would you like condensed milk, head or honey on your bread? *Huh, there you are. Pooh a single drop of honey; Pooh looks at him disappointedly Is, uh, something wrong? *Well, goodbye, if you're sure you won't have any more. *No, there isn't. *Oh, dear. Oh, gracious. Oh. Well, it all comes from eating too much. *on Pooh's backside when he's stuck in Rabbit's door Oh Pooh! You messed up my moose! *Why did I ever invite that bear to lunch? Why, oh, why, oh, why? *No, no, no, no, no! Not one drop! *I'll taste it for you! *a sign in front of Gopher Don't - feed - the - bear! *He budged! Hooray! "Chistopher Crabin!" Uh, uh, "Chrostofer Raban!" He bidged! He badged! He booged! Today's the day! *after Pooh and Piglet with his wheelbarrow Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! that they've kicked all his carrots into his wheelbarrow Oh, yes! Next time, I'll send those two right through my rutabaga patch! *But Piglet, where will you live? *Please! Please! Don't spell it! Oh dear, will you just... just look at my beautiful garden! *Messy? Messy? It's ruined! It's ruined, Tigger! Why won't you ever stop bouncing? *Well, where should I start from? *Well, when was that? *I've got a splendid idea! Now listen: we'll take Tigger for a long explore, see, somewhere he's never been before. And we'll lose him there! *Oh, we'll find him again next morning, and mark my words, he'll be a humble Tigger, a small and sad Tigger, and a "oh, rabbit, am I glad to see you" Tigger. And it'll take the bounces out of him, that's what! Now, all in favor, say 'aye'. *Oh-ho-ho, good. Just good. Motion carried. *whispers Shush! *Yes? *What's the good of that? *Hm, I don't see much sense in that. If I were to walk away from this pit, and then walk back to it - of course I should find it! I'll prove it to you! Wait here! away *Tigger! B-b-but you're supposed to be lost. *dazed Never... get... lost? *Oh, no. *No, that's good. You see, he can't bounce anybody up there. *Down? Down? Do we have to? *Hooray! That settles it. If he won't jump, and he can't climb down, then we'll just have to leave him up there forever! *I heard that, Tigger! Christopher Robin, Piglet, and Pooh, hurriedly questioning them He promised! Did you hear him promise? I heard him! I heard him! You heard him, didn't ya? Didn't ya? *Uh-uh-uh! You promised! You promised! *Never! *defiantly Not even a smidgen of a bounce! *I uh... *Well, uh, uh, that is, I-uh, what I mean... *Uh, I uh... sighs Oh, all right. I guess I like the old Tigger better, too. *Good heavens! M-m-m-me bounce? *I have? *All right, now the first stick to pass all the way under the bridge wins. Now on your marks, get set...Roo! We must all start together! Oh dear, now where was I? Oh, yes. On your marks, get set...Go! *They always take longer than you think. *Eeyore, what are you doing down there? *Oh, waiting for somebody to uh - help you out of the river? *N-n-no it isn't! It's...it's.... *Uh go on Pooh let’s have it. *Oooh, uh, that's a very good idea! I'm glad we thought of it Pooh-uh, uh, Pooh? Oh, Piglet, Piglet, give Pooh a little more room! Get back in there, Roo! I-I think a little to the left, Pooh. Uh, uh, no, to the right, yes. *Uh, Pooh, when I say "now", you can drop it. Eeyore, when I say "now", Pooh will drop the stone! Are you ready? Uh, uh, 1...uh, uh, 2...now! *How did you fall in Eeyore? *Eeyore was it a joke or an accident? Tigger? *Tigger what happened just now? *When you bounced Eeyore into the river. *Who said that? *Shhh! So he did bounce him! *Tigger is so thoughtless with his bouncing! *Oh no! Oh no! Not Tigger! *D’oh you’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Eeyore! *Hmph well I think Tigger should leave. *I think we should all be going. ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *his last carrot is stuck to the ground It doesn't matter whether you think you're ripe! This is Rabbit's garden, and Rabbit does his harvest by the BOOK! *I could read it with my eyes closed. as everyone stares Well, I could've read it if Tigger hadn't bounced me so. *Is that a golden dahlia daffodilus? Rare for this loaction. *singing Never trust that thing between your ears. Brains will get you nowhere fast, my dears. Haven't had a need for mine in years on the pages where the truth appears. *a tree limb tears his map in half Wah! Oh no! The map! Get the map! With only half a map, we're - we're less than nowhere! *That Owl. I knew Skull had another Y in it. ''The Tigger Movie'' Now, then, Pooh bear you release the counterweight Kanga and Roo you start depressurizing Piglet? Piglet, start pulling your own weight over there. Tigger what is it with you and your bouncing? Just look at what you did with my rock remover. Everything's ruined, and all you ever think about is bouncing. ''Piglet's Big Movie'' *Pooh! What are you doing? *Who am I forgetting? *Piglet? Where is Piglet? *Thanks Eeyore. *That's the silliest thing i've ever heard! *Oh you heard that? Mr. Rabbit. *I am not! *It's what Rabbits do best! ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *Don't say that word in my house! *No! *No. *That isn't even a word. *Why would you even want to say that? *Easter! The word is Easter! *Well where is everyone? Late as usual i suppose. *Moved away? Without telling me? ''Winnie The Pooh'' *They muddy up your tidy house. *They spill your tea! *They dig up your garden. *They chip your tooth! *they've caught The Backson Now that we have him. Owl, you can go and get Christopher Robin back. *Pooh? *Piglet Go look for something to get us out of here! *sighs Thank goodness one of us is up there. I was worried we'd be stuck here forever. *What? *Yes, Piglet, it-it's very nice... perennial. But I think we need something longer. *Oh, good thought, Piglet. But you can't possibly think that that's long enough. *patience Good grief! Tie them together, Piglet! Can you tie a knot? *Ah, so you CAN knot. *disbelief Not knot? *Pooh! *No! Pooh... eh... Piglet, you'll need more than two knots. *Wait a minute. My gracious, that's it! Piglet, go to Christopher Robin's house. *Yes, bring some honey... Doh! The jump rope, Piglet, the jump rope! *Owl! *I can't believe... how wonderful that speech was! TV Series ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *Daddy? No, no, no! I'm Rabbit. *Rabb-it! Rabb-it! *Have I... hit yet? *Kessie? But how? *You what? *Don't you think I know? *You mean... before you... leave? *You don't need me to read you a bedtime story. You don't need me... for anything. *You took a train without asking you... you... train robber! Now, how about an alabi? *It's too late for that! You two are going to get just what you deserve! *Well, where is the train then? It's not like it could have just gone off by itself! hears the train whistle and sees the train coming On the other hand... shouting Run! *Indeed, Pooh. Indeed. *Silly old bear. *No, not dynamite again. ''The Book of Pooh'' *Oh no Tigger I know you this is just some plot so that you can bounce me again well I am not falling for it. ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *humming Oh, I'm exhausted. How about you, my dear tomatoes? Now I think it's time for all of us to take a nap. Sweet, juicy dreams, Juliette. Oh, and Cherry, you stay rosy and cozy until yawns I come back. *loud tapping sound Did you hear that? Did you hear that? *Oh, sweet silence. Oh, thank you, Super Sleuths. and yawns, his alarm clock rings Oh no! sobs *Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Another near-disaster for my pumpkin. There are simply too many dangers in the Hundred Acre Wood. *What are you saying? You're not giving up, are you? *Don't you see all the awful things that could happen? *Pooh bear, we're not supposed to eat until everyone sits down together. *He should be here by now. Where is he? *Why, Turtle, of course. I'm at the end of my rope! *Well, if it's more rope you need, I'm certain we can help you find some. *Well, that's the problem. He never runs and he's always late. *I brought something indispensable. *Well, I won't take a bath without it - and besides, bathtime isn't for playing, it's for getting clean! *Well, it certain looks like... oh no... *You can? *Stop looking in my window! *Tigger, I like to garden in silence. It's restful. It relaxes me! *sobs My beautiful table. *from book Listen - "bears hibernate in the winter." Video Games ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Series'' ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Is this a new friend? P-Pooh, I’m sorry, but...I’m all out of honey at the moment." *"Um, Pooh Bear...You’re not eating the whole pot, are you? Once you start, there’s no stopping you, is there..." *"If Pooh doesn’t slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever! If only there were something we could do...Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the ticket to slimming down a Pooh! Oh, no!" *"Oh, what a day! I gave Pooh the carrot top juice. All we have to do now is push him out. Just a little push should do." *"Oh, I'm glad you're here! Would you help me sort the vegetables from my garden?" *"Do you want to help sort the vegetables?" *"Thank you for the help. Please take this, won't you?" *"Splendid, just splendid." *"Oh, no! My honey! Pooh, did you eat ALL my honey!?" *"Oh, hello, Sora...It's good to see you again." *"Oh, I've got more. Must have emergency rations. But I hid them a bit too well." *"He still doesn't remember. What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear?" *"That's right, you're always stopping by for lunch! Wait! Pooh! You called me "Rabbit"!" *"Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside?" *"I can hear wings buzzing. I hope there aren't any bees here. Sora, if we're attacked by bees, please exterminate them." *"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Sora." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Winnie the Pooh Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes